


Drama of the Door, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Drama of the Door, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Drama of the Door by Silk

30-Oct-97   
Short Story Challenge

So, short story challenge. Or maybe not - this one's silly. Apologies to Liza. Okay to archive at MKRA if you really *want* to. 523 words - sorry!

* * *

The Drama of the Door  
by Silk  


Alex looked at the door when suddenly it opened. Alex jumped but Mulder just looked at him .

"She said you'd be here."

"Who?"

Mulder didn't look at Alex but a little to the side. "*She*. Silk. I want help with this door."

"What? Oh..." Alex looked a little frightened. "*That* Silk?"

Mulder sighed. "Yes, who did you think I meant? The Belgariad assassin? We don't need him, we've already *got* one here!" With this Mulder looked meaningly at Alex who, to his own surprise, blushed and looked into Mulder's hazel eyes, entranced. Mulder seemed mesmerized by Alex too. They stood there, looking at each other, Mulder's hand reaching out to touch Alex's cheek, when they heard a tapping sound beside them. Reacting quickly, Alex had his gun pointed at the person suddenly standing at the stairs. It was a girl with hazel eyes and reddish hair, dressed entirely in black, with a Starfleet insignia pinned to her lapel.

The girl continued tapping her foot while taking the gun. "Come on, haven't got all day. There's this door to see to..."

Mulder and Alex stared at the girl, then at each other, then at the girl again, saying simultaneously: "Silk?"

"Yes? Problem with that? WORK!!!"

"But..."

"You're not old enough for this...!" Mulder blurted out.

"Bullshit!" said the girl. "I'm Swedish. Fix that door - I'm at a party!" With this the girl disappeared in the silver shimmer of a transporter, leaving only a few half-written pages behind. Alex reached down to pick them up and shuddered when he saw the half-legible writing. "Mulder, we'd better behave - looks what she's doing to this poor guy!"

Mulder looked at the paper and shuddered. "And I thought she *liked* Paris..."

"I do" a voice was heard from above and the papers were snatched away. Mulder and Alex looked at each other, then proceeded to take the door of its hinges.

Mulder was sweating, working the hand-drill, when Alex suddenly asked. "*Why* does she want the door to open outwards?"

"I'll knock you unconscious with it."

"WHAT?!!"

"Yes. She likes you more than me, you know."

Alex muttered under his breath, yet didn't dare to stop working. "Likes and likes...I can do without her liking me... I'll *never* get laid at this pace.."

Suddenly the girl was there again. "Did I hear complaining?"

Mulder and Alex looked at each other and said, with one mouth: "No!" Alex continued "But you *never* let me get laid..."

"Soo... What about that elevator?"

"But..." Alex glanced at Mulder and felt Mulder glance back at him.

Silk smiled magnanimously, waved her pencil and handed Alex an egg beater. "Let it never be said I can't be nice... Have fun!"

Alex grabbed Mulder's hand and dragged him towards the sofa. "Screw the drilling, let's fuck before she changes her mind!"

"But the door..."

"People come and go as they please anyway! This will spare you the cost of repairment." With a wicked leer Alex kissed Mulder, begin to unbutton his trousers and brandished the egg beater. "Let's see what we can do, right?" All Mulder could do was to moan.

**********

Writing is easy. All you do is stare at a blank sheet of paper until drops of blood form on your forehead.


End file.
